thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spherae/@comment-24559851-20141008021748/@comment-24796133-20141009213432
I awaken again. The fight is nearly over, I can see the guards strating to retreat, knowing they are outmatched. There's a storm above us, and snow all across the ground. Hawk stands there, seemingly controlling it. Is this a new power? Castor's body still lays there, and it reminds me of my ring. The stone still glows the pale yellow from the energy that passed into it. I don't know what to make of it, but I don't want to accidently lose the power. It's all that's left of Castor. I press the ring against my glove, the yellow energy flowing through it. Then it passes into me. A warm feeling spreads through my body, like a ripple of heat. My skin slowly starts to change, starting from my gloved arm, the new metal of the glove enveloping all my skin after a few seconds. Castor's power, Vitakinesis, manipulation of the body. Mason and Arconn watch in astonishment, but I don't look up. I owe Castor everything, and I didn't even trust him, I hated him. The amount of guilt I feel is astonishing, and it brings back the greatest guilt of them all: Fulor's death. The best I can do is carry his power with me and use it to kill his murderer. Now more than ever, hate swells up inside me. Malakai must die. I stand up, ready to pursue him, but Arconn blocks my path. "Get out of my way" I growl at him, giving him this one warning. He holds his nerve. "it won't do any good, not right now at least" he says to me. I'm not listening. I barge him out of the way and continue onwards, but this time it's Wulfrum standing in my way. "No Borgoris." He states simply. I just look at him, and sadness fills my emotions. "Not again Wulfrum, why has this happened again?" I almost break down, falling to my knees. Wulfrum crouches down and places a hand on my shoulder. "We won't forget him. But we need to focus. It's a race to the relics now. We will grieve later, and I promise you, when we find Malakai we will kill him, together." His certainty is the only comfort I've got. I rise to my feet slowly, looking at the others, glad to have them. They're all here, minus Kaytlin, we still do not know what happened to her. Arconn, Mason, Hawk, Nytroscol, two others I do not recognise. Arconn carries in his hands the kefran bow and a staff, which surely must be another of the relics. Two left, one we know of. Hawk and another girl i do not know are silent. I remember how Castor was Hawk's friend too, and he must feel the same as I do. Arconn is the first to speak: "we have two relics, and it seems you have two as well. Four down, two to go. Where now?" I respond, focusing my mind on the relics, trying my absolute hardest to forget the loss of Castor, which will always be impossible. "The Tenarbys." I reply bluntly. "That's where we go next. And from the looks of things we have a lot of catching up to do on the way. But first, we give Castor the send off he deserves."